What really happens when Dextera and Sinistra are
by ketchupcomplex
Summary: DxS Purely PWP and maybe OOC.Um... sorry about the title. I didn't know what to name it because, once again, it has no plot. It's just what would happen if Dextera and Sinistra were alone in a shabby appartment, I suppose. Enjoy!


"Hurry up

"Hurry up." He helped Dextera remove his pants after wiggling off his own. Sinistra lied on his back and readjusted his legs so that one was draping over the back of the couch and the other with its foot on the ground. "Is this alright?" he inquired.

Dextera hesitated for a moment. The position in itself was fine, but Sinistra looked slightly uncomfortable. "Um… you don't want to take your shirt off first or anything?" He hoped he didn't sound like he was stalling. In truth it was that _and_ the fact that he was completely naked while the other man was not.

To his surprise Sinistra smiled and yanked off his shirt without further argument. "You really are nervous," he stated. "It doesn't matter to me what position I'm in, Dextera." He was beginning to grow impatient, stroking his already hard member lazily. "Just hurry up."

Needing no further encouragement, Dextera removed Sinistra's hand from its place around his erection. He pinned it above his head along with the other. Sinistra's eyes were still closed tight, but his breathing calmed down. Dextera leaned in to kiss him, tongues softly wrestling with each other. Without warning, he pushed inside him slowly, painfully, until he felt the tight ring of muscle give way. It felt like it was taking an eternity, he was going so slowly, but by the strangled cries of pain Sinistra was making, Dextera knew he couldn't risk going any faster.

"D…Dex…please?" he pleaded, moaning and wriggling his hands back and forth. Dextera apologized quietly and let go of his wrists, and in a matter of seconds he was clutching to Dextera's back, fingernails digging desperately into the firm flesh of his shoulders. His chest heaved as his body rose up to meet Dextera's, their skin making searing hot contact. Careful not to move his hips even in the slightest for fear of more pain, Sinistra rubbed his pert nipples against the hard muscles of his lover's upper body.

Finally Dextera was fully sheathed inside. Sinistra's whole body was tense, his arms wrapped tightly around Dextera's torso. "You've got to relax," he said with staggering composure, gently unraveling Sinistra's grip from around him and lying him back down. With firmly shut eyes and tears sprinkled about his face, Sinistra bit the side of his hand harshly to distract himself. It didn't help. He was hardly used to being filled in such a sensitive place.

"Does it hurt, Sinistra?" he asked caringly. Sinistra nodded timidly but relaxed nonetheless, this time placing his hands lightly on his partner's neck. Dextera draped his arms around Sinistra, holding him securely in place. "Tell me when," he all but whispered as he kissed his neck.

"Okay…" Sinistra sighed. He could feel Dextera pulsing inside. Never had he felt anything so strangely satisfying. "G-go ahead," he said. "Ready."

Dextera moved ever so slightly out and back in with shallow but fluid movements, reveling in the sounds his partner was making. Sinistra buried his face in his shoulder as he beckoned the man to go faster. Feeding off of the encouragement, Dextera thrust into Sinistra once with brute force, a cry escaping Sinistra's throat as he did so.

"_Ouch!_" he hissed, pushing Dextera back with all his strength. "Don't _ever_ do that again!"

Dextera grinned shamelessly at the knowledge that he almost, _almost_ pushed his partner to climax. So very close. "Not even if you beg me?" he questioned playfully.

"No, Dextera, not even then." He was panting again, and his cheeks were the color of Dextera's hair. His body throbbed with need around his partner's firmness, the pain reluctant to subside. Deciding to ignore it, his hips moved ever so lightly. The pleasure greatly outweighed the pain. Regardless of what discomfort met him in the near future, he _needed_ Dextera to move once again inside him, needed to feel the insistent pulsations of his partner's rigid flesh. "Now," he started again. "If you don't mind, kindly resume."

Once again he leaned over Sinistra, giving him an aggressive kiss as he thrust in, hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves for the second time. This round's kiss was less of a battle due to Sinistra's complete submission. His body willingly turned to mush as he gave into the pleasing sensations that racked his entire being. Reverberations of bliss reduced his consciousness to heaps of delirium. His own erection tortured him as the slick head rubbed roughly against Dextera's tight abdomen.

"Dex…ter…a-ah…" he repeated his name between moans and grunts, entwining his legs with the other man's. His arms snaked around Dextera's chest in loving passion. He couldn't think anymore; he could hardly breathe. "Dextera…" He stared into those deep violet eyes as he grew nearer and nearer to release.

Dextera tightened his grip around Sinistra's waist and pulled him up to sit flush on his lap, pushing himself against his cock in erratic thrusts. Dextera stared with heavy eyelids at where they connected. As Sinistra bounced up and down upon him, penetrating himself in patterned movements, as his high pitched yelps turned nearly into screams, Dextera decided that he would never get enough of watching him. He stared more intently at the twist of his hips, the way his legs trembled when he sinks himself lower on Dextera's shaft. _His movements…_ Dextera mused, his thoughts clear despite the distraction and pressure around his most sensitive organ. _Perfect._

Breaking through his revelry was Sinistra screaming his name in a single earsplitting shriek. Somewhere in the back of his mind Dextera registered that he had probably sunk onto that spot again. He frowned, realizing that his partner was doing all the work. Sinistra's bellows became more frequent as he neared climax.

"You're louder than usual, Sinistra," Dextera commented, sweat sparkling on his skin. "Is it better than you're used to?"

"Shut…it!" he snapped, angry that Dextera could form coherent sentences still while he could barely see straight. He clamped his muscles down around him in frustration, trying to get a reaction, and tried not to cry out from the sensation. Dextera jerked up further. He failed at his attempt, a strangled cry ripping from his throat. Although it was not the result he had hoped for, Sinistra's need for release surged with a new urgency. He grinded savagely against Dextera, the bulging cock inside him rubbing insistently on his prostate, sending electricity throughout his veins.

"Dex I…c-can-an't—ah!" Sinistra's back arched violently as he came, hot white seed spurting on both their stomachs. Dextera followed soon after, biting harshly on his shoulder. They rode out their climax, Sinistra's legs trembling still until they collapsed, a wave of exhaustion overtaking them. Dextera shuddered and wrapped his arms around his partner again, speaking softly in unintelligible words. His breath came in cool, contented inhalations and sighs. _Perfect._


End file.
